Twisted Everyway
General Plot "And who are you," the proud lord said, "That I must bow so low?" "Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold, or a coat of red- a lion still has claws... and mine are long, and sharp, My Lord... As long and sharp as yours..." One year has passed since that fateful masquerade in which everything changed. Now, the tensions between the Volturi and the Neo-Romanian coven have gotten stronger than ever, and with Endymion, the child of Aro in their clutches, and two of three Volturi triplets AWOL, Aro is struggling to keep up his calm. Slowly, everything will start to fall into place, and things will become twisted every way possible. Timeline Real Time The roleplay started on January 16, 2017 Ended: Role Time The roleplay started 5 years after books, and one year after the first rp: January 1, 2012 Major Events Aurelie's Awakening Renesmee's Awakening Alec's Torture & Awakening Morgana's Awakening Shilo's Awakening Jane & Aspen Meet Serena and Brayelyn are born Jinora and Kanna Fujimoto are born Poppy Romano is born Significant Characters Aurelie Aurelie is an ex-member of the Volturi guard, as well as the second of the new generation witches to awaken. Role Aurelie was first seen in Singapore with her mate Remus, here they were attacked by a Fallen angel known as Otieno. The fallen had made it clear that he was sent to dispose of her, after taking out her mate he begins to attack Aurelie, busting up her arms. Otieno slowly tortured her before Aurelie begin to pray. The praying if anything only caused the angel to become angry, and told her to shut up as he knew to well how God worked and didn't want his fun to be spoiled. Not long after Jinx showed up and atacked the fallen on her behalf, however he wasn't strong enough to defeat him alone. Sometime during the ordeal the witch gene in Aurelie's DNA make up unlocked and forced her awakening, enabling Aurelie to fight Otieno forcing him to leave, thus saving herself, Jinx, and Remus Jinx Jinx is is one of the original 14 witches turned into a cat after committing a deadly sin, and tasked to be Aurelie Deveraux's guardian. Role Jinx had been turned into a cat due to committing the deadly sin of lust, thus causing Caoidme to sin along with him. He comes to Aurelie's aid after Otieno attacks her. Do to becoming a cat Jinx had lost a lot of his power such as the other witches, due to this he wasn't able to go toe to toe with Otieno, and ended up requesting for Aurelie to assist him, guding her the best he could in his mind on what to do after he noticed the girl had awoken. Renesmee Renesmee is the daughter of Edward & Bella Cullen, as well as the third witch of the new generation to awaken. Role Brina Brina is one of the original 14 witches turned into a cat after committing a deadly sin, and tasked to be Renesmee Cullen's guardian. Role Morgana Morgana is a fairy as well as the 4th witch of the new generation to awaken. Role Caoidme Caoidme is one of the original 14 witches turned into a cat after committing a deadly sin, and tasked to be Morgana Kyrison's guardian. Role Alec Role Yvette Role Jane Role Aspen Role Shilo Role Nanael Role Kolton Role Mara Role Pregnancies *Jane *Korra Minn *Asami Kinoshita *Bethany Fuller Births * * Jinora Maya Minn Fujimoto , born January 23 to Korra Minn and Kenshi Fujimoto * Kanna Noelle Minn Fujimoto,born January 23 to Korra Minn and Kenshi Fujimoto * Serena Faye Petrovanov born January 28 to Joseph and Jane * Brayelyn ____ Petrovanov born January 28 to Joseph and Jane * Bradley born January 28 2012 to Bethany Fuller * Poppy Romano born January 31, 2012 to Asami Kinoshita and Helios Romano. Deaths * Bethany Fuller - Died on January 28 2012 which giving birth to her son. Marriages Category:Roleplays